Troublesome
by Soranagi
Summary: After a typical day at school, Ichigo is harassed, as always, by his friend Keigo to go to the arcade. When he finally manages to get home, he finds he cannot get peace there either.


Troublesome – An Ichigo x Keigo FanFic. ( Bleach )

Written by Claire S Docherty (Soranagi)

"What do you mean study, Ichigoooo?!" The brunette would squeal in exaggerated terror, wiggling and flailing his arms to make even more of a scene. This, as always, was ignored by Ichigo who was busy trying to open his locker. Even with the brunette crying and whining next to him, it didn't distract him from doing so. This was just a typical school day and the redhead often wondered how quiet it would be without the melodramatic brunette lunging at him and squealing with every corner he turned. Sigh. What a pain in the ass.

The brunette squealed out another question, "Why study when we could go to the arcade, Ichigo?!", but it only fell on deaf ears.

"Why won't you answer me, Ichigo?!" The teen cried and stood closer with fake tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why are you ignoring me, Ichigooo—", He began asking again until a locker door in the face interrupted him. How cruel, Ichigo! The boy exclaimed in his head while he clutched at his aching nose.

"You're giving me a headache, Keigo." Ichigo grumbled as he stuffed books in his bag and closed the locker door, beginning to walk away when he felt something catch on to his ankle. Of course, it was Keigo.

"_You_ have a headache?! You slammed the locker door in my face, but I I'll forgive you if you come to the arcade with me!" The boy wiggled excitedly at this proposal, hoping the redhead would accept. Come on, his forgiveness was payment enough for coming to the arcade, right? The redhead twitched an eyebrow in annoyance before tugging his leg free and making his way down the hall, barely getting five steps away from his hyperactive friend before he had caught up next to him. Ichigo almost held his breath while waiting for more cries and whine to make his ears ache more. Hm, there was an unusual silence. Looking at his friend, he jumped slightly to see him right in his face with the dumbest grin on his face, the redhead's surprised expression quickly going back to that trademark frown of his.

"So, are we going to the arcade?" The boy asked in a way normal people should.

"No, I told you, I have to—"

"What do you mean study, Ichigooo?!" Keigo squealed to start the whole cycle over again.

Please Lord; make him run out of energy for once. "You already asked that, Keigo!"

The brunette gasped, "So you did hear me, you were ignoring me!" He cried, "How could you ignore me, Ichigo?! You're best friend in the world; we've been through so much, you and I."

Ramble, ramble, blah, blah. This was the entire redhead heard while his friend ranted on about how he ignored him. That was clever on the brunette's part catching him out like that ... Wait; not really, he was just repeating things for the sake of repeating it like a child asking their parent a question over and over in hope they eventually say yes. It was actually a pain that they had a test on Monday. Or rather, it was a pain for Ichigo anytime they had a test, what with having to run off to fight hollows. I guess this could count as another excuse as to why he studies so much; knowing his luck, if he didn't and left it to a few days before a test, something Soul Society related would come up. He severely doubted 'I was busy saving your ass's' would be a suitable excuse for failing a test.

Wait, Keigo was still rambling. Getting out of his thoughts, Ichigo flung a hand over Keigo's mouth to silence him, which he did so after a few objecting mumbles.

"I'm going home to study." He'd say before uncovering his mouth and walking off once more, leaving a confused looking Keigo staring after him. Stuttering no real beginnings of any words in confusing, Keigo gasped and pointed towards his redheaded friend.

"F-Fine! Don't expect me to invite you again!"

Ichigo just waved over his shoulder to dismiss the comment. He definitely _would _expect more invites and he was ready to turn those down to. Finally away from the annoyance, Ichigo would hurry on home and hoped not to be followed.

To his relief, he wasn't.

"I'm home." He'd announce as he went through the door, closing it behind him as he looked around the room. Empty and silent. His dad wasn't even drop-kicking him.

"Dad?" He called out, wandering further in. "Karin, Yuzu—"He paused as he noticed something on the table. Picking it up, he saw it to be a note from his dad, though was hesitant to read it since it might have been some sort of distraction to lunge at him and then say he let his guard down. He mumbled the note to himself. Ah, that's right, his dad mentioned some doctor ... thingy this morning that he had to go to for the weekend, and he wasn't really paying attention when he said it. Why leave a note if he alrea—oh right, the notes to say Yuzu and Karin are staying at a friend's tonight. I guess this makes it easier for him to study with no one around to bother him.

And of course since Yuzu barely let anyone in 'her kitchen', she left some food in the fridge for him. He wasn't complaining. It saved him having to cook and do dishes afterwards. Getting the food from the fridge, he went on upstairs to get to the studying that was apparently better than going to the arcade with Keigo.

Time sure flies when you're having fun! Ok, studying wasn't exactly fun, but a few hours went by rather quickly from how much he was concentrating on his studies. Glancing at the clock and deciding he'd done enough, he leaned back in his chair and stretched up his arms. He stood up and gathered his dishes to take them downstairs to place in the sink, about to turn on the water when he heard a knock at the front door. Blinking towards it, he looked at the clock on the wall to check if he got the time right. It was almost seven at night ... patients don't usually come at that time. Ugh, now he'd have to explain that his dad wasn't here. Or wait, wasn't the sign up that the clinic was closed? He went to the door and opened it, only to be greeted by arms being flung around him and a loud squeal of distress.

Damn. He wasn't rid of Keigo yet. Why was he at his house? The redhead wondered.

"Ichigooo!" Keigo squealed, "You're my saviour!"

Stepping back to close the door, Ichigo shoved the hysterical brunette off of him.

"What the hell, Keigo?!"

"It was awful, Ichigo!" The brunette cried when he regained his balance, "I was heading home front he arcade and when I got to the door I realised ... "Moment for a dramatic pause, "I didn't have my keys!" The teen flailed while Ichigo stared on, for a split second actually thinking something terrible really happened.

"You had me thinking someone died or something." The redhead grumbled, rubbing his head.

Keigo gasped sharply, "I _could _have died! I could have been left wandering the streets until my sister got home and I might not of survived!"

"So how the hell am I your saviour?"

"Because you were home!" Keigo grinned and attempted to latch on to his friend again, though more prepared for it this time, Ichigo stepped out of the way. Keigo ignored this and carried on with his tragic story, "I was saved by you letting me in your house!"

Let yourself in, more like, Ichigo was thinking. So much for the house being quiet for once. On the bright side, it was a little _too _quiet getting anyway, so Keigo could make up for it.

"Fine, fine. My family isn't home anyway so it's cool."

Squirming excitedly, Keigo beamed with happiness. "I'm just in time for Don Kanoji's show to!" Saying that, he skipped over to the couch to sit and take control of the TV. Ichigo groaned in complaint at this, thinking he was having a night without hearing the voice of that guy every time he came downstairs and his dad and Yuzu doing that weird laughing thing along with him. Though before he went to complain, he realised that Keigo had been quiet from watching the show, so maybe letting it go would save him a headache. Not wanting to abandon his friend either, Ichigo reluctantly took a seat by his friend and looked for something else to put his attention to. Ah, a newspaper was on the table; that will do nicely. However it was hard to concentrate on if from the sound of that moron's voice on the TV.

All chance of concentrating on the paper rather than the TV was lost when he started that trademark laugh. Keigo, of course, joining in and giving a shocked look to his friend who wasn't doing it to. He was reading a newspaper, to! The brunette exclaimed in his head.

"Ichigo," Keigo whined, waiting until his friend looked at him before continuing, "Why aren't you joining in?!"

"Why should I? This show's annoying." He grumbled, trying to at least pretend he was reading.

"B-but, it's Don Kanoji! He can see ghosts and gets rid of bad spirits. He's a hero!"

Yeah, yeah. Sure. He knew all too well about 'ghosts' and other things his friend was oblivious to. His train of thought was interrupted by his friend grabbing his wrists, "Wh-what are you doing, Keigo?!"

"I'll show you how to cross your hands so you can laugh with me." He grinned, trying to force his hands across the redhead's chest. Of course, Ichigo resisted.

"C'mon, Ichigo!" Keigo whined, eventually wrestling his friend down and sitting on top of him to try get him to cooperate. Geez, he was sure determined to get him to do that idiotic laugh. No way! Ichigo thought. If he did it even once to humour him, Keigo would be all over school telling everyone he did that laugh at any opportunity he got. Then he'd tell him he'd have to do it whenever anyone else was because he had before.

"Knock it off, Keigo!" Ichigo complained, pulling his arms down either side of his head to fully resist being force in to that dumb pose. With Keigo not letting go, however, it only brought him down awkwardly on top of him. The redness that flushed across the brunette's cheeks made Ichigo perk a questioning brow.

"Why are you blushing?" Hell they was just rough housing, which Ichigo wouldn't admit was sort of fun. He'd not admit much to Keigo, that's just giving him a free pass to always try doing anything Ichigo didn't complain to.

While Ichigo was thinking on how not to spur Keigo on with this and think he enjoyed it, Keigo was having the most opposite of thoughts. He was awkwardly close to his friend and wasn't freaked out by it. He did always think Ichigo was ... sort of good looking, but in a straight guy complimenting another straight guy sort of way. Nn, who was he kidding ... that wasn't what he was feeling like now at all.

"So what, you're not going to let go of me until I do the stupid pose?" Ichigo questioned his friend who wasn't even here right now. " ... Keigo?"

Lost in what was going through his head, Keigo nervously leaned down and pressed his lips against his friends, who was nevertheless surprised. What the hell was he doing?! Ichigo exclaimed in his head, planning the usual outcome of pushing his friend away whenever he got close. But ... why wasn't he? Why wasn't he shoving his friend off and asking what he thought he was playing at? This was so awkward, or so he should have been thinking. He was surprised to realise he was actually enjoying it, though with how he hadn't returned the kiss yet, Keigo took this as he didn't like it and came out of the one-sided kiss.

"Uh ... s-sorry." Keigo mumbled in a worried tone, "I don't know what came over me." Before he could add on to the explanation, he felt his friend's hand being moved on to the back of his head, his fingers burying themselves in his hair.

"Just... shut up a second." Ichigo ordered. Carefully pulling him back within reach, he lifted his head slightly to meet him to lock their lips together once more. Keigo squirmed slightly in surprise and from the sensation of his friend returning that kiss that he was so such failed moments ago. Shifting his weight to better position himself on his bright-haired friend so not to cause him any discomfort, he tried to press in to the kiss more once it had been going on for a few more seconds or so. To his relief, it was gladly accepted.

The hand Ichigo had on the back of his friends head was slowly slid down the back of his neck to rest against his back where he would rub small circles with his palm. Keigo approved of this with a soft purr, wriggling slightly from the rush of new feelings for his friend. He was such a good kisser, but he hadn't been with anyway before. Wait what if he had some secret lover and he was making his friend have an affair?! No, no, calm down, the brunette thought. Ichigo wouldn't do something like this.

Keigo gently broke the kiss to stare down at his friend, smiling brightly in reply to the smirk he was met with from his friend.

"Hey, Ichigo..." He said in a quiet voice Ichigo never knew he'd be capable of.

"Yeah?"

Keigo grinned widely, "I forgive you for not coming to the arcade."


End file.
